Too Much Love?
by Orlibabe0967
Summary: RL/OC,SB/OC,JP/LE Lets just say she has a phase before she settles for her true love. She is not a heartbreaker but they all get to know her.
1. NO

A/N: this is my very first fic so review but try not to kill me ok. This was a dream that I decided to expand on it. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Remus (sigh), James (sigh again), or Sirius (I wish). Nor do I own any other of JK Rowling's (the Genius). But I do own any other characters u do not recognize.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Katrina Rose was not a very happy 16 year old. A drunk driver had killed her mother and father when she was 6 and she was sent to live with her grandmother. When she was 11 her grandmother told her that she wasn't just an ordinary little girl but that she was a witch. Now fantasy, magic, unicorns, and spells had always fascinated Katrina. To her they were the only things that made her happy. But she didn't believe her grandmother at first.' Was momma a witch?' Her grand mother shook her head. 'No dear she wasn't your daddy was a wizard though he never told your mother or you because he was scared.' She didn't know why this convinced her but it did. Her grandmother said that she had a choice be taught by a tutor or go to school miles away.  
  
Well Katrina obviously chose the tutor and was happy with that until 5 years later when her grandmother told her some very shocking news.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
' Katrina I need you to sit down, we need to talk. ' She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch next to her grandmother. ' What is it Gram? ' Her grandmother looked down and when she looked up again there were tears in her eyes. 'You have to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Katrina could not believe her ears. ' Why must I go to this school I did fine with a tutor! ' Her grandmother had already started to seriously cry. 'You have to go because i'm dying! I cant take care of you any more!' ~No! This cant be happening. She's all I have left. ~  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Well I promise that we will get to the guys! This is rated R for a reason! PLEASE REVIEW.PLEASE PLEASE! THANK YOU! 


	2. ADJUSTING

A/N: this is my very first fic so review but try not to kill me ok. This was a dream that I decided to expand on it. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Remus (sigh), James (sigh again), or Sirius (I wish). Nor do I own any other of JK Rowling's (the Genius). But I do own any other characters u do not recognize.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
She sat quietly on the train listening to its rhythmic clack and soon found herself falling asleep. She was rudely awakened by the sound of snickering. "Well look what we found Crabbe and Goyle a new student all alone. We beat saint Potter to the newbie." A smile spread across Kat's face. That's right I'm the newbie. " Well, Handsome who might you be." She spoke seductively, playing with his head. This must be the famed Lucius Malfoy. "Ahh, Someone who appreciates good looks over fame. I my dear am Lucius Malfoy." She put a look of shock on her face. " Not the Lucius Malfoy. God I heard you were good looking but, not this good looking." She bites her lower lip playfully, watching as she carefully saw him take her bait. She had him hooked. He smiled as she got up and slowly made her way to him swaying her hips giving him thoughts of what lie beneath.  
  
"Now excuse me I must go freshen up I did not expect such, hmm how should I say this, respectable guests?" She was now standing in front of him her body pressing lightly on him as she brought her hand to his face. She then walked out of the compartment hoping that her plan would work. She hoped he would follow her with hopes of seducing her. She grinned as she walked into a compartment. Smiling to the people that wait inside. She sat down in on of the guys lap winking at him. She saw the shadow in the compartment window. ~ Show time~ She ran her hand across her human chair's face looking at him with a fake longing. Soon Lucius' voice could be heard outside the compartment. " I know what u are doing dear. Usually I do not allow myself to be allured into these situations by females, considering the fact that you also have a unspeakable beauty I have allowed you the pleasure of , how to word this, get to know me better." She smiled and said to the door . " I would very much enjoy that Lucius." He opeaned the door and as her saw the scene in front of him . " But you see I already have someone that can actually tell me how beautiful I look not how good they look." She smiled down at the guy who held here in his lap. "Isn't that right Remus?" Remus Lupin looked up and kissed her gently on the lips. "Does that answer your question beautiful?" She smiled "Yes it does." She then looked up. "Sorry Lucius maybe we can get together another time. 


	3. INTRODUCTIONS

Too Much Love?  
  
A/N: this is my very first fic so review but try not to kill me ok. This was a dream that I decided to expand on it. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Remus (sigh), James (sigh again), or Sirius (I wish). Nor do I own any other of JK Rowling's (the Genius) Characters. But I do own any other characters u do not recognize.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Earth to Kat do you copy?"  
  
She smiled and apologized. "Sorry I was remembering how he showed up and I forgot why I was upset." She looked at her boyfriend smiling . Well I guess if I'm going to be going out with Remus I should get to know his best friends better. "Well I had just found out that my grandmother ,the only relative I had left , was going to die." She felt tears threaten her eyes. "I had run outside not wanting my grandmother to hear how selfish I was being, I sat on my steps and cried." She took a deep breath glad that Remus was there to support her. "Well I swear he nearly killed me when he snuck up on me and asked why I was crying." He smiled at her . "Sorry babe didn't mean to you know." She smiled back ," Well I do now don't I ." She saw the sympathy in everyone's eyes even Remus's. "Anyway everyone knows what a babe-magnet Remus is. So of course I was instantly attracted to his charm." She started laughing as Remus's face turned several shades of red. "I'm sorry love it's the truth just has to come out." He smiled . ~ God I just love that smile he can brighten my day by just being there. ~ "Ok well that's basically what happened." She looked around. " He's told me all about you guys but I haven't had any introductions ." She lightly elbowed Remus. He turned red. "Sorry babe. Ok let's see? This guy right here" he pointed at a guy with glasses, " is James Potter, this" he pointed to the guy sitting next to James, "is Sirius Black, and last but not least is James' girlfriend Lily Evans." The girl smiled, "You don't know how glad I am to know I'm not the only 'girlfriend'! Sirius here doesn't keep one more than a week they all can't handle the sweetness and Remus well he has trust issues." I looked at Remus who was glaring at Lily. She blushed and started looking very interested at the ceiling of the compartment. "Ok I want to know what is going on! I'm his girlfriend I don't know something these guys do! Tell me Remus I promise I will tell you my deepest darkest secret." He looked at her then at the gang. "Fine I will tell you." Sirius looked at Remus . "Are you sure you want to tell her?" She felt Remus' heart beat quicken under hand. "I'm sure." He turned to Kat, "You have to promise hat you will never tell a soul, and refrain from screaming." You like? If so tell me! Ok now review or I wont write any more. Looking for a beta to help and constructive criticism . Thank You I will review! 


End file.
